Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2)
Summary The Future Warrior (未来戦士) is a custom character and main protagonist in the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | 4-B | 4-A | 2-C, possibly 2-B | 2-B Name: The Future Warrior (Given title), Brave Warrior, Mysterious Warrior, Time Patrol Warrior, Time Patroller, true name is player determined Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Unknown (Can be male or female depending on the player's preference), iconic is male Age: Unknown, iconic appears to be in his mid 20's Classification: Elite Time Patroller, Saiyan/Human/Namekian/Frieza's Race/Majin (Iconic appearance is that of a Saiyan), Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ki Manipulation (For offensive and defensive purposes), Magic, Afterimage Creation, Master Martial Artist, Energy Sensing, Homing Attack, Weapon Mastery, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan), Can significantly amplify their power with various skills and Super Souls or various transformations (Including Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Great Namek, Golden Form, Pure Majin and Unlocked Potential), Body Control (Namekian and Majin only), Size Manipulation (Namekian only), Regeneration (Low-Mid as a Namekian, Mid-High as a Majin, Mid-Godly with Zamasu's Super Soul gained the exact same immortality as Infinite Zamasu, who survived being erased by Zeno), Time Paradox Immunity (Zamasu's immortality allowed him to be unaffected by the erasure of his own timeline), Danmaku (Via Hellzone Grenade), Transmutation (Via Candy Beam), Petrification (Via Stone Spit), Matter Manipulation, Precognition (Via Data Input), Can create flashes of light to blind their opponents, Teleportation (Via Instant Transmission and Kai Kai), Sleep Manipulation (Via Lullaby Punch and Quick Sleep), Soul Manipulation (Can switch bodies with their enemy, can destroy and purify souls with Soul Punisher), Energy Absorption (Via Drain Field and Drain Charge), Energy Nullification, Portal Creation (Via Dimensional Hole and Vice Shout), Telekinesis, Time Manipulation (Time Skip, Time stop, Rewind), Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Via Turtle Style Last Resort and Lightning of Absolution), Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Able to break free from the mind control inflicted by Time Breaker Magic) and Poison (Majin only), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8 Zamasu's immortality via his Super Soul), Power Mimicry, Information Analysis (Can see an opponent's skills and abilities with or without the scouter), Fusionism (Fusion dance), Space-Time Manipulation (Warping via Dimension Cannon), Can Nullify Poison, Movement Reduction and Damage Reduction (Via East Supreme Kai's Super Soul), Sound Manipulation (Via Para Para Dance and God of Destruction's Roar) Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God" Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Defeated both weakened Great Ape Nappa and Great Ape Vegeta) | Solar System level (Fended off the combined power of a Dark Magic empowered 100% Final Form Frieza and Dark Magic empowered Fifth Form Cooler) | Multi-Solar System level (Helped to defeat a Dark Magic empowered Super Perfect Cell, capable of easily destroying entire groups of Dark Magic Meta-Coolers. Capable of fighting against Time Breaker Super Janemba) | Low Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level (Fought Mira and Time Breaker Bardock at the same time and fought an enraged Beerus, who was stated to be even stronger than Demigra, with the help of Whis. Also gave a decent fight to the previous Future Warrior with the help of Time Patrol Trunks and ultimately defeated him.) | Multiverse level (Fought evenly with Final Form Mira and killed him with a Kamehameha. Managed to actually wound Whis stated by Whis himself, whom Demigra was afraid to fight even after absorbing Tokitoki.) Speed: FTL (Capable of keeping pace with Great Ape Vegeta) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ '''| '''Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class M (Able to lift Great Ape Nappa and Vegeta by their tails) Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Low Multiversal, possibly Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Dwarf Star level | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | Low Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level | Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of continuously undergoing missions and fighting powerful enemies without tiring, including a gauntlet match of all of Goku and Vegeta's forms [[Vegito] and Gogeta] in rapid succession, able to maintain extremely taxing forms Golden Form and Super Saiyan 3 virtually indefinitely, with their ki levels never dropping from it) Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Low Multiversal, possibly Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with Kai Kai. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, Instant Transmission and Kai Kai. Standard Equipment: A Scouter, multiple healing capsules, the Power Pole and Flying Nimbus Intelligence: The Future Warrior is an incredibly skilled and talented combatant, perhaps even more than their predecessor, rising to surpass nearly every fighter in Universe 7 by the conclusion of their journey. While inexperienced at first, they eventually learn and master the most powerful techniques of nearly every fighter in the Dragon Ball Z universe, having trained under fighters such as Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Cell, and even Beerus and Whis themselves. They also show the capacity to replicate techniques just by seeing them once, as moves gained by their training with Broly are gained by copying the ones he uses, rather than him teaching them. They can also copy not just basic ki or strike skills, but have been shown to copy unique and specialized skills like rare genetic mutations that grant time skip or time stop, or specialized magic skills like the shadow dragons elemental magic, candy beam (Buuhan made it so all races can use it) etc. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga/Majin Buu Saga | Battle of Gods/Resurrection F Saga | Demon Saga/End of Game Note 1: For a full list of the Future Warrior’s techniques, see here. Note 2: The Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) is only part of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse game timeline, and has no relation to canon characters in Dragon Ball Super. Others Notable Victories: God-Man (Tom the Dancing Bug) God-Man's Profile (Both were 2-C, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Kirby (Kirby (Universe)) Kirby's Profile (Kirby vs 4-A Future Warrior, speed equalized) Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kars’ profile (2-C Future Warrior was used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Seiya's Profile (Note: 2-C versions were used and Speed was Equalized) Simon the Digger (Gurren Lagann (Verse)) Simon’s profile (2-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Saiyans Category:Namekians Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Transformation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2